


First Impressions

by Killaway



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt Tony Stark, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Insecure Tony, M/M, Magic and Science, Magic-Users, Mentor Stephen Strange, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Multi, Mutant Powers, Not, One Big Happy Family, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Protective Tony Stark, Self-Indulgent, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Stephen Strange Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killaway/pseuds/Killaway
Summary: What if when Tony, Stephen, and Peter had been joined by another when they entered the MAW's ship?What if this other had the ablity to know what was going to happen before it happened?What if the time stone doesn't know what to do with them, and can't picture a future with a creature who knows what it knows?What if that's exactly what they needed?





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! This is definitely more of a self insert type story, not that it'll mess up the plot or anything.  
> This story is a bit messy and not at all my best work. I wasn't planning on making a full fledged plot off this, but I think I could do a lot with this little character.  
> So, yeah. If you don't want a new Oc in your IronStrange don't read, but if that's fine with you, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This story may get a whole rewrite at some point to fix it up, or to flesh it out properly. Or maybe just a prequel, I don't know, we'll see.

The first time Stephen had met Lu it was on the day the MAW had attacked. 

He had collected Tony Stark, forcing him away from a worried looking Pepper Potts and was briefing him on the situation, when the invasion had begun. They had rushed out onto the streets. The sight, while terrifying was also a sort of sadistic amazement. The giant, admittedly, donut shaped ship tore its way through the skyline of New York. And momentarily, Stephen didn't think that it was real. Then the wave of wind hit him, followed by heat from the vehicle's engines. It centered him, bringing him back to reality and that this was very real, and very  _ dangerous _ .

At first Stephen thought Tony would have had to be protected momentarily while one of his suits would fly to him, since the man was obviously unarmored and defenceless, and Stephen was prepared to stall while the armor made its way over. 

_ Turns out he didn't have to. _

With a few simple taps on his arc reactor, Tony's Iron Man suit began to materialize around his body. It crawled its way around his frame, starting from the reactor, which from a second glance had been different from the one Stephen had last remembered. Once he was completely covered in the metal, vibranium he assumed, Tony took an instant defensive stance.

And Strange had to admit that was cool. 

"Yo! Stark that was impressive, very dope." A voice called out, sharing Stephen's sentiment, causing them to glance at the sky. Up above them, flying overhead in what appeared to be a single-winged suit of armor, much like Tony's own, only monochrome in color, was another character that Strange hadn't recognized. 

He furrowed his brows, trying to track down a name for this character, but nothing came. 

Was he new?

"Glad ya think so kid, how you liking your own?" Tony responded nonchalantly, which told Stephen that they definitely knew each other. 

"Not as clunky as the old one. These nanobots really do wonders, don't they?" The 'kid', had landed beside Tony in a quick, flashy way, which let Strange inspect him closer. 

His armor was a dull gray and black, forming to his frame nicely, showing off how fit he was. Strange could confirm that the suit did indeed only have one large wing, connected to the armor's left arm. Aside from being normal medium weighted armor, it's design was clearly modeled after that of an owl, with its distinct face and horn like frills at the top if the helm, the booted feet resembling talons, causing a clicking noise against the asphalt whenever he moved. The back where the jetpack section sat, which is what allowed him to fly with high speeds, once again like Stark's own Iron Man suit, was the most armored area. The one wing it did have looked more like crystals with the way it gleamed and seemingly shifted with each movement, as if it adapted to whatever was around it. And a small silver insignia of an owl holding up an iris in its wings, sat tucked on the armor's shoulder, just above his right collar bone.

"Sure do," Tony quickly turned to Strange, ignoring his questioning glance, "Strange, Lucy."

"It's  _ Lucifer _ on the field Stark."

Lucifer, as he was named, had been very useful fighting, who dedicated himself to keeping Strange covered. Stephen quickly learned that his wing was actually used a shield rather than an aesthetic. A large chunk of destroyed car had been lobbed his way, and right before his own shields would have been up, the male flew in and protected them both, the nanobots spreading out in a larger feather-like formation. Then he tossed a spear overhead, which actually scared Strange when he first saw it, as it too materialized off of the male's armor, before disconnecting. It acted like a homing missile, but flew back to its owner like a boomerang when it missed its mark. 

However, Lucifer's priorities shifted when a flash of blue and red swung across overtop them.

"Spidey?" Strange heard him call, almost missing his deflect against some rubble the MAW had tossed his way. "Damnit. Sorry Strange, I'll get back as quickly as possible."

And Strange watched the owl fly off to another part of the fight. Leaving him without backup.

It hadn't bothered Stephen too much, not with the level of concern in the male's voice. 

_ Of course then Stephen got captured. _

* * *

Tony had been pissed when he realized that not only Lu had followed him into the large alien ship, ignoring his orders to get home safely, but Peter had too. 

"What are you two doing!" He hissed out under his breath, whispering, watching as both their masks dematerialized, showing off their individual faces. Peter looked guilty, Lu looked collected, as if this was just a grumpy dog barking at him, rather than a parental figure. 

"You need all the help you can get Stark. And right now that's the two of us." Lu's voice was hushed as well, but the underlying meaning was clear. Peter's rambling about how it was indirectly Tony's fault they were there, making his anger worse, only just managing to keep his voice hushed by the look Lu shot him. 

There weren't very many people who'd actually be willing to help out Tony if he asked for it. Not anymore at least. Or even those who would outright do it without warning, like these two had.

_ That's why he was training them in the first place.  _

_ That and they'd do it with or without his help. _

After the events of what the mass media had dubbed the Avengers: "Civil War" Tony didn't have many people in his corner, the rogues had made up the majority of what was the Avengers, and Thor was off dealing with his own business. Honestly, he was lucky enough to have these two, let alone anyone. 

Bruce had been a pleasant surprise, but he wasn't  _ here now _ .

_ So, Tony just sighed and gave in, letting them help. _

Peter's plan worked amazingly well, even for what it was, with Tony blasting a hole in the ship, Lu attacking the MAW to make sure he didn't stick around, and Peter catching Strange before he too flew out into space. 

He then quickly patched up the breach they had made, before turning back to Strange.

_ Then the arguing began. _

Tony was already irritated because his two surrogate sons had tossed themselves into danger wholeheartedly, and now Tony had to keep them safe. Not that Lu couldn't protect them both without help, that kid had genuine promise, but, the two are too important to him to just ignore. 

Then of course Strange wanted to argue over their plan of action. And the sorcerer's priority had gotten on his nerves. 

_ Yeah the damn stone was important, but so are people's lives.  _

Tony had become so wrapped up in his disagreement with Strange he hadn't noticed the two teenage boys watching him. 

Peter looked uncomfortable, shifting on his feet and awkwardly fidgeting with his hands. But Lu looked irritated himself, his glare much too familiar to his own. 

And Tony had to remind himself of what Lucy's abilities were. 

The kid  _ knows _ things. 

Sounds mundane, but Tony knew better than to underestimate it. From his experiments, one's he first conducted when he met the kid, Lucy is able to know what someone's actions are going to be before they do them, as long as whatever the action is, directly or indirectly affects him. 

So, say you were going to text him, he'd know he's getting a text and who was texting him moments before it actually happened. 

Then he's also able to know what someone's thinking at that moment if he's able to look directly into their eyes. 

Those kind of skills come in handy on the battlefield when each action can be life or death. Knowing exactly what your enemy is about to do, before they do, even if it's just seconds before, can have high advantages. 

Lucy probably already knew that Strange would protect the stone over them and was just annoyed by the repetition of the argument. 

And then he spoke. 

"Y'all gonna kiss, or am I getting my hopes up for nothing?" 

_ What? _

Tony had stumbled on his words, trying to catch his breath, and he saw Strange flush bright red before looking away and taking a few steps backwards. Tony hadn't realized how close they were, or how intensely they had been talking. 

_ But what was  _ **_that_ ** _? _

* * *

The flight to Titan wasn't super long, but it wasn't exactly fast travel either. The group had several hours on their hand before they'd get to their destination. 

And Stephen was interested in Lucifer, now that they had a moment's rest. 

He'd heard of Spiderman before, and although he was surprised to learn that the webslinger was a 15 year old, it wasn't as surprising as a completely new face.

Lu, or Lukas properly, although he muttered about never actually going by Lukas, was himself only 17, but an avid boxer and very intelligent in astronomy, astrophysics, and mechanical engineering. Which is why Tony took him in as his apprentice in the first place. And although the two had met through Peter, Tony had clearly become something of a father figure for the male. 

"So, Lucifer?" The name wasn't too off par for the rest of the growing ensemble of superhuman and mutants alike, at least the ones who actually join in on the defensive front. The X' Men of course had their own plethora to choose from when saving their chunk of the world from something. And Stephen was starting to hear more and more about a group calling themselves the "Defenders", a small sect dedicated to New York's defense, which actually helped ease his worries.

_ They weren't just leaving their home unguarded.  _

So, it wasn't as if finding another person with abilities was hard. But, them being invisible to even Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme,  _ that _ was uncalled for. Especially when Stephen made it his business to know information about powerful people in the world. 

"Yeah. I was debating between Eve, Icarus, and Lucifer. But the last one, won out due to its meaning."

"It's meaning?"

"Lucifer was the archangel who gifted Eve and Adam knowledge by tempting them to eat the plum." Lu responded, shrugging his shoulders like this was common knowledge, which Stephen supposed it was. "Knowledge is kinda my thing."

Lu, wasn't an unattractive male, much too young for Strange, but the boy had a set of golden brown eyes that shone when he talked. And his voice was calm and collected, almost devoid of emotion, even though his expressions gave him away. His face was also framed by long, curled, strawberry blonde hair. Not quite red, not quite blonde. Overall, he wasn't what Stephen had expected. 

But then again, he had originally thought of a younger Tony Stark, one in his teenage years. The two sounded enough alike. But appearance? Not at all. 

"I see." Stephen muttered, glancing behind him.

Tony was talking to Peter. Peter looked entirely guilty and awkward, not that he had done anything wrong. Which left Lu and Stephan alone enough to talk. 

They had sat down, both looking into the expanse of space from the ship's large windshield. The Cloak of Levitation rested neatly against Strange's shoulders and Lu's armor had retracted, leaving him in his normal civilization clothing, a simple pair of skinny jeans and a sweatshirt. 

Stephen ignored the shaking in his hands as he rested them on his knees, more used to their constant tremors than he had been a year ago. Lu was silent beside him, them both ignoring Tony muttering to himself in the background. 

The silence was welcoming as Stephen thought over everything that had happened. They had been invaded  _ again _ . 

They're after the stones and Strange is a protector of one. So, by consequence, they're after him. 

His hand subconsciously raised to touch the area the mind prods had begun to sink into his skin. 

_ They almost had the stone.  _

_ They almost won. _

Stephen wanted to curse himself for his foolishness. He clearly wasn't equally matched against even the MAW by himself. It's a good thing the other three were here. If he couldn't deal with one alone, he couldn't deal with a potential army without some sort of backup. 

But, could they deal with an army either?

He shuddered thinking about what would have happened if he had been alone.

Then footsteps caused Stephen to turn, breaking him from his thoughts, only to see Peter, who was still wearing his suit, although his mask was long gone, walk up to Lu. He sat down next to the male, leaning on him as his eyes closed. He started ranting about something, too quiet for Stephen to hear, but he did catch the small smile that crossed Lucy's face, as he began curling his fingers through the younger male's hair. 

"They're cute together right?" Tony whispered, leaning against the window that Stephen was sitting in front of. If Lucy had heard, or known what Tony said, he didn't show it. Stephen chuckled. 

_ Yeah, they are. _

"Are they?" Strange didn't care if they were, it wasn't his business, but it would explain why Lu suddenly disappeared when he learned that Peter was there. Stephen couldn't blame him, even though he'd only interacted with Peter for a short time, he's already fond of the boy, his optimistic energy lifting up the mood. 

"Yeah, took them forever to admit it to me, though." Tony sighed, sliding down the wall in order to sit himself. "I think it was because of the age gap. Lucy didn't wanna get Pete in trouble," he paused, "I'm more worried about them dying though." It came out as a whisper.

Lu tossed Tony a quick look, and Stephen knew that they were being listened to, even if not literally, the owl knew exactly what they were saying, just because they were talking about him. 

Stephen gave a hum, listening but not responding. Tony didn't seem to mind, okay to carry the conversation. 

"So, Merlin, magic, huh?" Tony's eyes wandered to the Eye of Agamotto, watching it with clear interest. His gaze lingered before moving to inspect the rest of him. Stephen let him, he had nothing to hide from the man, nor from any of them. "I always used to think magic and aliens and space, stuff, was just made up childhood stories. Guess I was wrong."

"Really puts everything into perspective doesn't it, Stark?" Stephen replied, his thoughts trailing back to his first encounter with magic. Aliens he could consider, there was so much out there, it seemed impossible for aliens to not exist, but magic?

No, Stephen didn't think magic existed.

_ How ironic _

"I guess, after years of aliens, gods, and creepy faced mo' foes, I just kinda stop being shocked by it all." Tony shrugged, stopping himself from properly swearing. "Too busy dealing with things on Earth to worry much about ugly blue people from pluto, or wherever we're going." Stephen chuckled. 

"I suppose I can't blame you. We both have our own place in defending our home." 

Tony huffed, but didn't say anything else. Strange watched as his gaze flickered back to the two boys. Sleeping soundly, Peter leaned against Lu's chest, curled in his lap, his breath coming out in deep and steady waves. This had already been a lot on them all, perhaps it would be best to sleep before they got to their destination. 

_ But God, how could he? _

* * *

Lucy swept his hands through Peter's hair, the motion keeping him from focusing on eavesdropping on the two men nearby. He of course already knew what they were talking about, but still, ignoring it made it feel less invasive. 

Maybe he should see if Strange knew anything about his power. If he could potentially control it using magic. 

Lu had already dismissed it being a mutation, as when he took a shot of the possible cure nothing had happened. So, that wasn't the case. No scientific reasons existed, and he had  _ dug _ for those. 

But magic? Magic he wasn't sure about. Was it a side effect of something, a curse? 

Is he even human? Or another God-like race like the Asgardians? 

_ So, hey it's worth a shot to ask. _

"Oy!" He called out, grabbing both their attentions, while also staying quiet enough to not startle Peter. "Magic man, 'mere?" It wasn't entirely a question, edging more on a demand, and he could already hear Stephen's thought. 

_ 'Yeah, him and Stark aren't alike at all' _

Lu smirked, tempted to rebuke him, but stayed silent as Strange stood up and walked over. Before he crouched down in front of him, arms resting on his thighs as he tilted his head, questioning. 

"Yes, Lucifer?"

"We've got a lot of time on our hands. I don't plan on sleeping anytime soon, unlike this o-" he paused, eyes flickering up to Tony, he could see the visible exhaustion on his mentor, "unlike these two." Stephen had glanced back at Tony, who seemed slightly offended at being read, crossing his arms and giving a disappointed look, but didn't argue at the demand. "Ya think you can teach me some magic?"

Lucy smiled before he even got an answer.

_ 'Why not?' _

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you actually want more of this.  
> Like I said, I'm probably going to rewrite even this first chapter. So, yeah. If you're interested please leave a comment and let me know!


End file.
